communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Videospiele-Reviews Februar 2017
center|550px Erneutes hallöchen, werte Wikianer! Auch für den vergangenen Monat gibt es für einige Videospiele Review-Beiträge, die euch einen kleinen Überblick verschaffen sollen. Abermals werden dabei neun Spiele ein bisschen näher beleuchtet, wobei es dieses Mal ein Spiel sogar geschafft hat, keinerlei Empfehlung zu erhalten. Das Spiel "LEGO Worlds", das in den Reviews eigentlich enthalten sein sollte, wurde auf März verschoben, sodass es leider erst im nächsten Monat behandelt werden kann. Eine Ankündigung vorweg: Für Februar und März wird es die Reviews wie bereits im Januar geben. Ab April wird es dann jedoch nur noch einmal pro Quartal erscheinen. Der Januar startete bereits mit einigen hochkarätigen Spielen und die Hersteller brachten im Februar sogar noch mehr heiß ersehnte Spiele auf den Markt. Ein Spiel nach dem anderen wurde den Spielern entgegen geworfen, sodass gar nicht mehr genug Zeit bleibt, alles sofort zu spielen. Zudem wurde vor kurzem "Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges" offiziell angekündigt! Releasetermin ist der 24. August 2017 und das Spiel erscheint für PC, PlayStation 4 und Xbox One. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 01. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Strategie-Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita Anders als in vielen anderen Dynasty Warriors-Teilen, in denen es um Hack'n'Slay geht, handelt es sich hierbei um ein Strategie-Spiel, bei dem ihr und eure Gegner die Einheiten rundenbasiert über ein Kampffeld bewegt. Die Dynasty Warriors-Reihe gibt es bereits sehr lange und immer wieder bringen die Macher neue Titel auf den Markt. Dabei kann man neben vielen altbekannten Charakteren aus anderen Teilen auch auf zwei neue zurückgreifen. Zu Beginn der Geschichte wird ein junges Mädchen von zwei anderen aus ihrem Eisgefängnis befreit und die drei begeben sich auf eine Reise, um die Herkunft der eingefrorenen Lixia aufzudecken. Leute, die "Fire Emblem" kennen, können es am besten damit vergleichen: Durch Kämpfe erhalten die Helden Erfahrung, steigen in ihrem Level und werden dadurch stärker. Zwischen den Kämpfen wird dann die Geschichte weiter erzählt. Ergebnis: Die Geschichte des Spiels macht es durchaus wert, das Spiel einmal zu spielen. Gerade wenn man rundenbasierte Spiele mag, kann man mal einen Blick riskieren. Aber man sollte vorsichtig sein, wenn man ein "typisches" Dynasty Warriors erwartet! Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 07. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PC, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita Auch die Atelier-Reihe gibt es bereits über einen langen Zeitraum und hat in Deutschland bereits einige Fans – Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book ist bereits der siebzehnte Teil. Kennt ihr die Atelier-Reihe bisher nicht, solltet ihr allerdings in Erwägung ziehen, euch einen der früheren Teile zuzulegen. In diesem Teil spielt ihr Sophie Neuenmuller, ein Waisenmädchen, das ein alchemistisches Buch ihrer Großmutter findet, welches mit ihr spricht. Sophie beginnt also, neue Rezepte in das Buch zu schreiben, wodurch dieses nach und nach seine Erinnerungen wieder erhält, und die Alchemie zu üben. Schließlich jedoch beginnt sie eine Reise und findet neue Verbündete, die ihr in den Kämpfen beistehen. Das Kampfsystem ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, man muss jede Kampfrunde wählen, ob ein Charakter offensiv oder defensiv sein soll und nach drei Runden wird abhängig von der Kombination ein bestimmter Angriff gestartet. Des Weiteren wird die Geschichte eher langsam erzählt und ist dennoch allgemein nicht so lang. Ergebnis: Wer die Atelier-Reihe bereits kennt und sie mag, kann sich auch dieses Spiel zu Gemüte führen. Für einen Einstieg in die Serie oder Rollenspiele allgemein ist das Spiel allerdings ungeeignet. Nioh 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 09. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Action-Rollenspiel, Action-Adventure *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita Vielen dürfte "Dark Souls" oder "Bloodborne" inzwischen ein Begriff sein – Spiele, die einen durch wiederholtes Sterben und sauschwere Bosse zum Verzweifeln bringen. Und dieses Prozedere wird bei Nioh auf Japanisch getrimmt (auch wenn das etwas falsch ausgedrückt ist, immerhin kommt Dark Souls ebenfalls aus Japan): Mit Katana und Co. bewaffnet und japanisch angehauchten Rüstungen stürzt man sich in den immerwährenden Sterben-Wiederholen-Zyklus. Nachdem euch euer Schutzgeist gestohlen wurde, macht ihr euch auf die Reise, diesen wiederzuerlangen und trefft dabei auf allerlei fiese Gegner, die euch den Garaus machen wollen – und werden! Ihr geratet dabei in einen Konflikt mehrerer Fürsten und müsst euch bei der Eroberung von Burgen behaupten. Dabei tritt das typische Souls-Phänomen auf: Ohne größere Beschäftigung mit der Geschichte versteht man die meiste Zeit nur Bahnhof bei allem, was vor sich geht. Ergebnis: Wer bereits ein begeisterter Fan der Soulsborne-Reihe ist, wird mit diesem Spiel nichts verkehrt machen. Wer einmal in diese Reihe hineinschnuppern wollte, sollte sich zuerst Nioh ansehen, da es zumindest etwas leichter ist als Dark Souls oder Bloodborne. Leute, die eine niedrige Frustrationstoleranz haben, sollte aber die Finger davon lassen. For Honor 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 14. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Action *'Plattform:' PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One *'Siehe auch:' For Honor-Wiki Die Frage, die mir immer wieder in den Sinn kommt, wenn ich dieses Spiel spiele: "Wer bringt denn ein Schwert mit zu einer Schießerei?" Die Antwort: Alle! For Honor hat einige Elemente von Multiplayer-Shootern übernommen und diese mit mittelalterlichen Nahkämpfern umgesetzt. Dabei kann man sich zu Beginn für eine von drei Fraktionen entscheiden und kämpft im Fraktions-Krieg um Ressourcen für die eigene Fraktion. In der Heldenwahl hat man zurzeit insgesamt zwölf Helden zur Auswahl, wobei man aufgrund der Fraktionswahl zum Glück nicht eingeschränkt ist. Neben fünf verschiedenen Multiplayer-Modi kann man auch eine Kampagne spielen, die man sowohl allein als auch online mit einem Koop-Partner in vier unterschiedlichen Schwierigkeitsgraden bestreiten kann. Die einzelnen Helden kann man durch Matches im Level aufsteigen lassen und somit Individualisierungen sowie neue Fähigkeiten freischalten. Ergebnis: Fans von Online-Multiplayer-Spielen werden eine Zeit lang auf jeden Fall ihren Spaß mit dem Spiel haben, gerade wenn man mit Freunden zusammen spielt. Wie es mit der Langzeitmotivation sein wird, bleibt abzuwarten, doch Ubisoft hat bereits im Dreimonatstakt neue Helden und Modi angekündigt, was auch für längerfristigen Spaß garantieren sollte. Dragon Ball Fusions 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 17. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Action-Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' Nintendo 3DS *'Siehe auch:' Gokupedia In Dragon Ball Fusions kann man sich seinen eigenen kleinen Charakter erstellen und mit diesem sowie vielen Charaktere der Serie in Kämpfen antreten und die Charaktere individualisieren. Wie der Name "Fusions" bereits vermuten lässt, fusioniert dieses Spiel alle bisherigen Generationen von Spielen und dem Anime. Allerdings basiert das Kampfsystem auf einer rundenbasierten Art, was für Spiele der Dragon Ball-Reihe ungewöhnlich ist. Die Geschichte startet damit, dass der kleine Pinnich alle Dragon Balls beisammen hat und einen Wunsch hat: Er wünscht sich das größte, böseste Turnier aller Zeiten. Gesagt, getan, denn plötzlich stehen etliche Kämpfer zum Turnier bereit und greifen nach dem Titel als ultimativer Weltmeister. Man selbst nimmt natürlich ebenfalls teil, kann andere Kämpfer rekrutieren und bildet Teams, die gemeinsam antreten. Außerhalb von Kämpfen bewegt man sich in der Welt, kann Städte besuchen und sogar Nebenaufgaben erledigen. Ergebnis: Ein süßes, kleines Spiel, mit dem man sich immer mal wieder die Zeit vertreiben kann und das diesen Zweck auch sehr gut erfüllt. Allerdings könnte es auf Dauer sehr trist werden, da es sich anfühlt, als würde sich immer alles wiederholen. Fans von Dragon Ball werden mit der großen Charakterauswahl viele bekannte Gesichter finden. Halo Wars 2 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 21. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Echtzeit-Strategie *'Plattform:' PC, Xbox One *'Siehe auch:' Halopedia Die Halo-Reihe dürfte vielen ein Begriff sein, mit Halo Wars hat man aus dem Shooter allerdings ein Strategie-Spiel gemacht – oder es zumindest versucht. In Halo Wars 2 könnt ihr sowohl in einer zwölf Missionen lange Kampagne kämpfen, die eine wirklich gute Geschichte erzählt, als auch in Multiplayer-Kämpfen antreten, die oft schnell und unvorhersehbar ablaufen. Dabei kontrolliert ihr sehr viele Einheiten zeitgleich und müsst diese koordinieren, wobei ihr nicht nur Fußtruppen, sondern auch Fahrzeuge nutzen könnt. Zu Beginn wird es euch oft passieren, dass euch die Einheiten schneller wegsterben als ihr reagieren könnt. Das liegt mitunter aber auch an der etwas misslungenen Steuerung, insbesondere auf der Xbox One. In dem Multiplayer-Spielen habt ihr drei verschiedene Spielmodi zur Wahl, was sehr wenig ist. Allerdings könnt ihr immerhin aus sieben verschiedenen Anführern wählen, die mit unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten daherkommen und Kämpfe somit spannender machen können. Abseits dieser Spielmodi gibt es im Mehrspieler auch eine Version, "Blitz", bei der man Einheiten nicht produziert, sondern durch Karten aus einem vorher festgelegten Deck beschwören kann, was allerdings schnell zu einer einzigen Glücksparty ausartet. Ergebnis: Für dieses Spiel spreche ich in der Tat keine Empfehlung aus. Die Steuerung ist zu vertrackt – selbst auf dem PC funktioniert nicht alles so, wie man es will –, die Geschichte sehr schnell durchgespielt und dieser Kartenmodus ist viel zu sehr auf Glück basierend, was einfach nicht zu einem Strategiespiel passt. Der Mehrspieler ist mit seiner sehr eingeschränkten Wahl an Modi und dazugehörigen Karten auch nicht wirklich lange ein Spaß. Berserk and the Band of the Hawk 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 24. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Action *'Plattform:' PC, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita *'Siehe auch:' Berserk-Wiki Berserk and the Band of the Hawk beschreibt man am Besten als Hack'n'Slay Game al à Dynasty Warriors in der Welt des Fantasy-Mangas "Berserk". Das Spiel folgt dem Handlungsstrang der Manga-Serie von Kentaro Miura, beginnend mit "Golden Age" und endend in "Falcon of the Millenium Empire". Kenner der Geschichte von Protagonist Guts dürften zustimmen, dass sich selten ein Charakter so gut für ein Musou-Spiel eignete wie er. Zu groß wäre der Aufwand das Breitschwert zu ziehen, stünden weniger als 500 Gegner in direkter Reichweite. Zwar fehlt es im Spiel ein wenig an Vielfalt, was die Missionen betrifft, dafür bleibt es dem Setting des Mangas aber treu und ist damit recht blutig. Ergebnis: Wer Freude daran hat (und auch nicht müde wird) sich durch ganze Gegnerhorden zu prügeln, ein Fan der Geschichte um Hawk und Guts ist, für den ist Berserk and the Band of the Hawk auf jeden Fall ein schöner Zeitvertreib. Autor: XXaMBushXx The Walking Dead: A New Frontier 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 28. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Adventure *'Plattform:' PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Einen Release-Termin für dieses Spiel festzulegen, ist eigentlich eher schwer, da das Spiel in Episoden erscheint, doch am 28. Februar wurde die Retail-Version veröffentlicht, sodass dies als guter Zeitpunkt zum Review erscheint. Bei The Walking Dead: A New Frontier handelt es sich um ein Telltale-Game in Comic-Grafik, das bereits die dritte Staffel der Telltale The Walking Dead-Reihe darstellt. Wie bereits in den beiden Vorgängern ist die inzwischen junge Dame Clementine wichtig, doch primär spielt man in der Rolle des neuen Javier, findet neue Freunde und kämpft ums Überleben. Es handelt sich bei dem Spiel aber eher um einen interaktiven Film, wie es beispielsweise auch bei "Heavy Rain" oder "Beyond Two Souls" der Fall ist: Man bewegt seinen Charakter und kann mit Dingen interagieren oder in Dialogen eine Antwortmöglichkeit wählen, die große Bewegungs-Action bleibt also aus. Nichtsdestotrotz haben die Telltale-Spiele grundsätzlich eine mitreißende Geschichte und es gibt auch so genug Action, vor allem, wenn man in Quick-Time-Events seine eigene Haut retten oder vor hungrigen Zombies fliehen muss. Die Entscheidungen, die man trifft, beeinflussen die Geschichte und bestimmen manchmal über Leben und Tod und auch vorherige Spielstände können wieder importiert werden, um dortige Entscheidungen zu übernehmen (wer keinen anderen Teil gespielt hat, kann zu Beginn des Spiels ein paar Entscheidungen festlegen). Ergebnis: Wieder einmal ist Telltale ein geniales Spiel gelungen, bei dem man mit den Charakteren mitfühlen, mitfiebern, aber auch mitlachen kann. Wenn man es nicht mag, in einem Spiel nicht viel selbst machen zu können, sollte die Finger davon lassen, doch wenn man dem nicht abgeneigt ist, sind die Telltale-Spiele allgemein eine Empfehlung wert und so auch The Walking Dead: A New Frontier. Allerdings sei dazu gesagt, dass gerade Clementine einem wichtiger sein wird, wenn man auch die beiden vorigen Teil gespielt hat. Horizon Zero Dawn 250px|right *'Erscheinungstermin:' 28. Februar 2017 *'Genre:' Action, Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PlayStation 4 *'Siehe auch:' Horizon Zero Dawn-Wiki, Blog-Beitrag zum Spiel von XxaMBushXx, Spinelli313s Interview mit dem Lead Concept Artist Kaum ein Spiel ist für 2017 so gehypt wie Horizon: Zero Dawn. Entsprechend groß war auch die Anspannung bei mir, endlich dieses Open World-Rollenspiel in der Konsole zu haben. Als Ausgestoßene Aloy versucht ihr, eure Herkunft aufzudecken, lernt den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen und macht damit die Welt unsicher. Vor Nebenaufgaben strotzt dieses Spiel nur und es kann leicht passieren, dass ihr von der eigentlichen Haupthandlung abdriftet. Ihr könnt etliche Fähigkeiten und neue Waffen freischalten, die das Kämpfen noch spaßiger machen, und es dabei mit vielen verschiedenen Gegnern aufnehmen. Die Welt ist dabei schön, egal wohin man blickt, und trotz ihrer Größe wirkt sie keineswegs leer. Ergebnis: Das Spiel hat diesen Hype zurecht verdient und ist bereits jetzt ein guter Kandidat für ein "Spiel des Jahres". Man wird viele, viele Stunden Spaß an diesem Spiel haben und kann vieles entdecken, was einen immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzen wird. Auf das könnt ihr euch im März freuen Zusammen mit der Nintendo Switch, die am 3. März erscheint, kommen zeitgleich einige Launch-Spiele mit auf den Markt – unter anderem das neue "Zelda: Breath of the Wild". Auch kommt das lange erwartete "Mass Effect: Andromeda" endlich heraus und Ubisoft bringt ihr neues "Ghost Recon: Wildlands" auf den Markt. Mit "Styx: Shards of Darkness" kommt ein weiteres Action-Adventure heraus und ein neuer "Just Dance"-Teil schafft es ans Tageslicht. Und natürlich erscheint das vorher verschobene "LEGO Worlds". Das ursprünglich für März angekündigte "South Park: Die rektakuläre Zerreißprobe" wurde leider auf Dezember 2017 verschoben. Wurde ein wichtiger Titel aus dem Februar übersehen? Was muss unbedingt in den Reviews im März dabei sein? Abermals habt ihr dafür Platz in den Kommentaren. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge